Head Over Heels
by SweetyKinz
Summary: Camilla moved to La Push with her family. They used to visit there Aunt Emily until things got too expensive. She used to think her and her freinds were the only mythylogical creatures out there until she comes across the Cullens and the pack. What happens when she starts to fall for the most tempermental werewolf in the pack?
1. Moving

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been planning on writing an H2O and Twilight crossover for a while now. Also, about my other story, Fly Me to the Moon, I've been busy so I only wrote about half of the next chapter. I'm making the chapter long to make up for updating late.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Myers does, I don't own H2O either, and I don't know who owns that. TV? I guess…**

**Well, Enjoy! Review too please! I need to know how you guys think my stories are!**

Hey, my name's Camilla Ann Johnson, and I'm special. Not that way, a unique way. I am a mermaid, along with my other best friends, Cleo, Rikki, and Bella. It can be really fun, but it gets annoying. If we were with others, or in a public place, we can't touch water. If so much as a drop gets in contact with our skin, then ten-seconds later BAM! We sprout an orange tail, along with a matching bikini top. Also, we all have special powers, so that's pretty cool. Cleo can move water. If she makes a trail of water from a cup as her source, no matter how small the cup, the water just keeps coming 'till she decides otherwise. Also, she can make thunder, or lightning at will. Rikki can heat water, or boil, and set things on fire. Bella can turn it into some type of jelly, or crystal. And me? Well, I have them all, except for Bella's power. That comes from her moon pool in Ireland.

As for how we got our power? We all got them from a moon pool. The full moon has to hit the right spot, getting a perfect view from the opening up above. I got turned in Australia, as well as Cleo, Emma, and Rikki. I never met Emma, but I would've liked her. The moon pool at Mako Island separated the powers between them three. I was in the moon pool alone, so I got all of them.

My mom doesn't know what I am, none of our families do. My sister is the only family member that knows, along with us, Lewis, and Zane. Zane is dating Rikki and Cleo is with Lewis. It's been just me, mom, and my sister for as long as I can remember, my dad died in a car accident when I was four. The accident happened when we were visiting my aunt Emily in La Push. Mom was giving birth to my sister at Forks hospital. The hospital called him and he left the house right away. He never got to see Layla, mom was so happy holding her. When she asked where her husband was, they told her the news, and just like that, her happiness faded and she was heartbroken. It was tragic, she never fully got over it, neither have I for that matter. Even though I was four, I still remember bits and pieces. Since I was so little, I thought the doctor was a 'vampire' because of his 'inhuman charm' and 'pale skin'. He was gorgeous though, he had light blonde hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. I also remember looking at my sister for the first time. She was beautiful, and I vowed to be the best sister ever. Mom always says I look just like dad, I only have her eyes and skin complexion. I had my dad's dark blue eyes, light brown hair, and height. To tell you the truth, I never really liked my hair color, it didn't really suit me. When I turned fifteen I dyed it red, I like it better this way. Also, he was really tall, so I stand at 6 feet and two inches. Not to be self-centered or anything, but I am really pretty. My hair actually works with me, a good plus. That's about it for the looks department.

My little sister, Layla Eve Johnson, is twelve. I turned sixteen a few months ago. She's the greatest sister I could ask for. Layla looks like an equally mixed mom and dad. She has russet skin and brown hair. Her hair is curled like mom's and thin like dad's. She has dark blue eyes with flecks of light blue. Me and her are very close. She found out my secret when she woke me up by pouring a bucket of water on me. First she freaked out, then I explained everything, then she was mad at me for not telling her. It took her like, ten minutes to forgive me. She holds really short grudges.

We've lived in Australia for as long as I can remember, but mom got a new job, causing us to move. I don't want to leave here, AT ALL. It's beautiful here, my friends are here, we share a bond I can't have anywhere else. Unless I happen to meet some mermaids in La Push. But, that's not likely, and no one could replace the girls. When mom told me we were moving, I sulked in my room for a week. My room has a bathroom, so that was covered, and mom brought up my food. I know it was childish of me, but I love it here. There's a problem with La Push, it rains. A lot. I loved swimming in the beaches here, they were beautiful. The sand was golden, there were dolphins, coral reefs, and pretty fish. I remember La Push from our visits, it's too small, gloomy, wet, and not to mention the beaches. They don't look nearly as pretty as the ones here. The sand is too dark, the sea seems like nothing but water, and its cold. It's not like swimming in cold water effects me, it's just, it might seem weird to mom if head to the beach when it's forty something degrees out. I would miss my friends the most. We have a pretty strong bond, nothing could break it. They're the best friends a girl could ask for, I would miss them a lot. Today is my last day here, and the girls asked me to meet them at Mako. That's where I'm heading now.

I went to the secluded area on the docks and dived in. Feeling my legs transform, it's tingly, but I got used to it. Then, I sprinted towards Mako. Finally, I reached it and swam through the opening. I was met with music, cake, a going away banner, and all my friends.

"Oh my gosh, what is this?"

"A going away party! Duh." Rikki rolled her eyes, as if it were obvious. Well, it does have a going away banner…

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you guys so much!"

"No mushy stuff, it's time to start the party!"

They played music, we danced, joked around, ate some cake. The cake was delicious bye the way, strawberry. Yum… Bella looked up at me, a thoughtful look on her face.

"When are you leaving again?"

"Tomorrow morning." I replied sadly, I hated that I had to move to La Shove, or whatever. I know it wasn't my mom's fault, but I couldn't help but blame her. If she didn't accept that job offer then we wouldn't be moving.

"Then tonight we're gonna have an awesome sleepover!" She grinned widely and took a sip of her punch. I already knew they were gonna try and make this the best night ever. I would just not think about leaving until tomorrow.

"It's getting late, lets head back to your place." Cleo said, a faraway look in her eyes. I could tell she was planning what we would do tonight. She jumped in the water, Bella right behind her. I turned towards Rikki with a competitive look.

"Race yah."

"You're on!" Right when I said go, we dashed to the docks area. I could see her a few feet ahead of me. I pushed myself forward, passing her just in time.

"Ha! I win!" I shouted as soon as she surfaced. She stuck her tongue out at me and pulled herself up onto the dock, me doing the same. Once we both dried of using our heat power, we met up with Cleo and Bella at my house.

"What should we do first?" I asked once we were all in my room. They all shouted at once.

"Movies!"-Rikki

"Games!"-Bella

"Food!"-Cleo

We all looked at Cleo as if she grew a second head. I mean seriously! We just ate at the party! She looked down and blushed.

"What? I'm hungry." She defended weakly. I shook my head and stood up.

"I'll go get stuff from the kitchen, you guys choose a movie." They nodded and started digging through my DVD cases. I walked into the kitchen and saw Layla there, eating ice cream.

"Hey!" Is it just me or does she seem eager? Oh yeah… She's actually not sad about moving! She loved it when we visited Aunt Emily, I mean it was fun and all, but we always came back. We stopped visiting when she was about eight, it was too expensive.

"Hey Lay, the girls are here. Wanna hang out with us?" She seemed pretty lonely and the girls love her. I grabbed a popcorn bowl, poured some chips in it, and put popcorn in the microwave.

"Sure." She grinned, skipping over to me. I poured the popped popcorn into the bowl along with the chips. I set the bowl down and reach into the refrigerator. I grab five root beers and five straws from the cabinet.

"Lay, be a dear and grab the popcorn bowl for me." I walk back to my bedroom, Layla trailing behind me. I walk into the bedroom just in time to see Rikki throw _my_ pillow at Bella's head.

"Hey!" I shout, causing them to look my way. "Throw your own stuff!"

"Sorry, but she was asking for it." Rikki hastily replied.

"Mmhmm, right…" I roll my eyes playfully.

"I think we should watch 'White Chicks'!" Bella yells enthusiastically.

"Okay, I call a vote!" I announce.

"Yes!" - Cleo

"Yes!" - Bella

"Yes! - Rikki

"Boring!" - Layla

We all look at her.

"Just kidding, I vote yes!" She assured us. I rolled my eyes and curled up into the the couch. The movie was pretty funny, we were laughing the whole time. By the time it was over the bowl was empty and we decided to play truth or dare.

"Me first!" Rikki smiled evilly. We all groaned, but nodded reluctantly.

"Cam, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink a smoothie that I'm gonna make." She can make some of the grossest smoothies ever! I knew I was gonna regret this later.

"Fine," I huffed. We all followed her into the kitchen, watching her blend the juice of death. She put some things in there that I would never dream of wanting to know. In the end, it turned out to be some strange brown color. What have I gotten myself into? I sniffed it slowly and almost gagged right there. I was already used to her smoothie challenges, but this was just bad.

"Aw, do I have to do this," I whined.

"Of course, it was a dare after all." Sometimes I think Rikki enjoys my pain. I decided to suck it up and drink the dang death cup. I pinched my nose between my fingers, blocking off as much taste buds as I possibly can, and started to chug the drink. It was so sloshy, I'm not even sure what that squishy chunk was. I downed all the 'juice' and had a coughing/gagging fit. When I recovered, I looked up and found them all in hysterics. They had tears running down their face from laughing so hard. I glared and reminded them something very important.

"It's my turn!" Now it was my turn to grin evilly. I already know who I'm gonna ask, Bella.

"Bella," I call enthusiastically, "truth or dare!" She looked up at me, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Dare." I guess all of us our choosing the deadly one. Hmm… what to do, what to do? Oh, I know. I grinned at her.

"I dare you to eat mustard, mayo, ketchup, and vinegar in a cup." She just stared, her mouth dropped.

"You _cannot_ be serious?!"

"Yup," I answered easily.

"I'll do it." She told me with determination. I squealed and start mixing the nasty crap together. I handed it to her and she made the most priceless face ever. I dug through the drawer and pulled out my camera, snapping pictures of her eating the revolting sauce. The faces she made were hilarious. I was laughing so hard that the pictures were blurry.

"I" _gag _"can't believe," _gasp _" that you actually made," _gag _"me do that!" I giggled at her expense and took some more pictures.

"Let me see that camera!" She all but shouted. She wanted to delete them! I am SO not letting that happen.

"Never!" I ran around the kitchen table and up to my bedroom, locking the door behind me.

"Cam, you open this door right now or so help me god I will…"

"You'll what?" I asked somewhat smugly. She can't do anything too drastic.

"I'll get the key."

_Oh crap…_

"I'll freeze the lock."

_Ha! Never thought of that did you Bella?! _

"Rikki will melt it for me."

_No she wouldn't…_

"No I won't!" Rikki called, from the kitchen I'm assuming. I know her so well…

"Ha! I'm so hiding this!" Just in case, I froze the inside of the doorknob. Hm… Where to hide it? Between the mattress! I'm so smart! I shoved it in there, melted the ice, and opened the door. Bella fell into my room, flat on her face.

"Have a nice fall?" I giggled when she glared up at me. Rikki, Layla, and Cleo were on the floor, laughing their butts off. When we all sobered up, they handed me a wrapped box for me and Layla.

"Ooh! What is it?!" Lay asked enthusiastically.

"Open it and find out."

We all but ripped the paper off. It was a scrapbook, one with a lock similar to a diary. I looked up at Cleo questionably.

"It has some pictures of us as mermaids, so we got a lock." She explained easily. I nodded and started looking through the pictures with Lay. There were some of us at other sleepovers, school, Mako Island, the Juice Net Cafe, and some full moon incidences.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Lay told them, I was still looking through. I sighed and said my thanks, before I could get teary eyed.

"C'mon, lets watch a movie."

"Warm Bodies!" -Bella

"Scream!"-Rikki

"Scream!"-Me

"A Haunted House!" -Cleo

"Wreck it Ralph!" -Lay

We all looked at her, again.

"What?! I heard it was good." I rolled my eyes and counted our votes.

"Scream is the winner!" I announced. I was just glad it got chosen. Me and Rikki were laughing at the gore, while Cleo, Bella, and Lay were screaming every chance they got. I'm surprised my parents didn't come and tell us to shut up. That has happened before. By the end of the movie, Cleo, Lay, and Bella fell asleep, leaving me and Rikki up.

"So, what do you wanna do?" It was already starting to get boring.

"We could draw on their faces?" Rikki smirked, eyeing them.

"Cool, I'll get some markers, washable only." I gathered all the markers I could find, black, purple, blue, and pink.

"Do they have to be washable?" She whined.

"Duh, we'd be at the airport tomorrow." As much fun that would be, I'm not that mean.

"Fine." She huffed and started a pink mustache on Bella's face. I drew big nerd glasses on Lay and a beard on Cleo. I tiptoed over to my bed, careful not to wake them, and rummaged between the mattress.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my camera," I laughed and started taking some pictures of the sloppy drawings, I would definitely add this to the scrapbook. They would be mad in the morning, but it's worth it.

"Im tired," I whined, sounding like a five year old.

"Then go to sleep and shut up!" I rolled my eyes, I was used to this. I eventually fell asleep, after what felt like ten hours.

The next morning I woke up in a very bad way, being shaken to death. I glared up at Lay who glared right back. She knows I hate it when people shake me like that.

"That's what you get for drawing on our faces!" I groaned and rolled over, stuffing my face into the pillow.

"Fffme mff imff?"

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that." I groaned again and took my face out the pillow.

"What time is it?"

"Six forty-five, c'mon get up!"

"No! I wanna sleep." In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a morning person. I closed my eyes again, completely ignoring her protests.

"Rikki!" She screeched. I felt hands dragging my feet, then my face was met with something cold and hard, the floor. I clutched my throbbing head a stood up.

"It's about time you woke up! Mom made omelets!"

"Fine, I'll be right there." I sighed, if there was one thing I couldn't resist, it was mom's cooking. I quickly got up and groggily made my way downstairs.

"Hey guys, sorry 'bout your faces, we were bored." They all accepted my apology and Rikki was forced to apologize, claiming 'we were just having fun'. I sat down and dug into my tangy omelets. I finished in like, ten minutes.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, bye guys!" I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I turned on the tap for the bath and stepped in, letting the tingly sensation overcome me ten-seconds later. An annoying thing about being a mermaid is, we can never take a shower without falling flat on our face. I mean seriously! You try standing on a tail. I quickly washed up and dried myself off, changed, and went to my room to apply eyeliner, light eyeshadow, and Chapstick, all waterproof of course.

We were at the airport hugging and crying. We got a lot of weird looks, but I didn't care. I was leaving my best friends behind! You wouldn't either. They just called for our plane to board and we were getting ready to leave.

"I'll miss you guys!"

"I can't believe your leaving!"

"Make sure to call us everyday!"

I nodded and we started walking to the boarding are. I glanced behind me one more time at the girls.

"Bye guys!" I called over my shoulder. I linked my arm into Lay's and we followed our mom into the plane, leaving Australia behind.


	2. Family reunion of sorts

Right now we are in our car, driving the hour from Seattle to La Push. Lay looked up at me, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"It's so wet here."

"Thanks, captain obvious." I rolled my eyes. Of course it's wet here, it's Washington for god sakes. Its pretty bad, it rains just about every day. I just gotta be extra careful now, don't want another Dr. Denman incident.

"What I meant was, like, do you have a good umbrella, or something?" I could tell she was curious about how I would avoid all the rain. I wish I knew. As for an umbrella…

"Crap," I groaned, " I don't have one!" Great! Just great! Now it would be _that _much harder to avoid growing a tail. I could see it now… The new daily newspaper, front cover.

**Mermaid found! Fact or fake? Our top scientist will find out! **

"Don't worry," Mom interrupted my crazy imagination. "A little water won't kill you."

_As far as you know… _I sighed and leaned back, letting sleep take me.

…

I felt hands on my shoulder, shaking me gently. I groggily opened my eyes and came face to face with Lay. I didn't dream at all, but I decided to mess with her.

"Hey Lay, I just had the worst dream. I was in a car, sitting next to the most annoying person ever, looked a lot like you. It was an hour long, and we were-!" I widened my eyes and looked around in fake shock. " Oh, my gosh. That was real?!" She glared at me, then hopped out the car, grumbling about children and their crazy ways. I laughed and got out the car to examine our new home.

It was pretty decent, one story, homey feel to it. The roof is dark grey, almost black, while the walls are light gray. There was a nice garage off to the left, a window right above with a flower box. Off to the far right was a red front door, it actually looks good with the rest of the house. There are white stone pillars connected to the roofs bottom. About a foot tall, white bars connect to the side of a pillar, ending in another one, right in front of the windows. Left and right of the door are the windows the white bars cover.

That was the front, so I went inside to check it out. There was a hallway, leading, to the right, the living room. Our living room has a coffee table in the middle of the, tan, soft, couches. Right in front of the main couch was a 50'' flat screen TV sitting on the TV stand, our movies sitting in a tall, bookshelf, off to the right of it. Connecting to the living room was the kitchen, with white tiled floor and light brown walls. We had all the necessities: Drawers, light brown, wood. Refrigerator, stainless steel, half fridge, half freezer. Countertops, granite. Sink, stainless steel.

To the left of our main hallway is our bedrooms. There are four, leaving a game room. We already voted on what our extra room would be. I wasn't sure which room was which, so I walked by, peeking into them all. The first door is our game room. It had our 60'' 3D TV on a stand in the far end of the wall. Our Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox, and Gamecube sat on the TV stand. Our futon on the opposite wall, bean bag chairs scattered throughout, and a small couch. I could tell mom's been in here, it's pretty organized. Two bookshelves, similar to the one in the living room, are in the corner, holding all our games and 3D movies. A small dresser in the other corner, I found had mine and Lay's Nintendo's, PSP, and games and movies that go along with them. Mom's old job back home was at an electronics store, she got a major discount.

I closed the door and opened the next one up. | could immediately tell it was my room, it had my bed in the middle, soon to be side, with the sheets I wanted. Baby blue walls, a window, and decent size. I pushed my bed, with my white sheets and colorful polka dots, to the side by the window. I know what you're thinking, who puts there bed by the window, right? Well, I do! Anyways, I pushed my white desk to the far side of my bed, along with my side table, alarm clock, and lamp. When I was finally satisfied, I opened up my door and went back to the living room. **(A/N: Most, and best, but still sucky, descriptions I have ever made:P)**

I made my way to the living room, where Lay and mom were. "C'mon Cam, were going to visit Emily." Mom told me, a smile on her face. I love Aunt Em to death, but I just wanted to go and sulk in a corner about leaving the best people ever. "Do I have to go?" I whined, sounding like a five year old.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, "Don't you think Em would like to see you?" I know she does, and I really miss her, but I'm not in a good mood right now. "Fine," I huffed. She would just keep bothering me 'till I gave in anyway.

"Great! Go get your stuff and meet me in the car." Then she sprinted towards the front door. That was…. weird.

Lay was still there, gathering stuff in her purse.

"Um, Lay? What's up with mom?" I asked, still confused about her behavior. She shrugged and said "Dunno, I think she's just excited to see Aunt Em again." Again, weird. I didn't really need to bring anything, so I just brought my Ipod. I walked out to our car, listening to 'Firework' by Katy Perry. Lay got in right behind me and we drove off to Emily's home.

…

The house was exactly as I remembered it, small, light red, one story. Well, of course it's one story. What house in La Push isn't? Anyways, we got out the car and went up to the front door.

"Remember Cam, be nice." Mom told me firmly. "I know you're not in the best of moods, try and act decent." It wasn't like I was gonna go around being rude to anyone that talked to me. I just sighed and went to ring the doorbell. Aunt Em opened it, looking the same as ever. Except for that! Where did she get those?! She had three long, jagged, pink, scars, running down the side of her left face. She gapped at us, her eyes wide in shock.

"What are you guys doing here?" She finally managed to get out, after what felt like ages. Lay looked up at mom. " You didn't tell her we were moving here?" She exclaimed. I felt my mouth form an 'o' of disbelief. Mom smiled sheepishly. "Must've slipped my mind," She shrugged. Layla bounced over to Em, attacking her in a hug.

"Ah! We missed you so much! Oh! My! Gosh! I can't believe were here! You look so different! Did you cut your hair? It looks so cute! I haven't seen you in forever! Where's your man? When can we meet him, Sam right? Huh, that's a weird name." She finally stopped talking. If Lay gets excited she talks nonstop.

"Hold up," Em said, obviously confused. "You _moved _here?"

"Yep," She replied, popping the 'p'. "Well, that explains the grumpy attitude." Em said, obviously referring to me. I sighed and smiled slightly at her. "Nice seeing you again, Em." I wasn't very close with her. I was closest with our cousin Leah. Leah and Seth are our second cousins, since their Em's first cousins. **(A/N: I think that's how it goes…) **Layla and Seth our very close. I wonder if Leah's here?

"You too, all of you." She smiled warmly. "Come on inside."

We followed her into the living room, where I heard loud voices. Once we got there, there were, like, three dudes. They were all freakishly tall, nearing seven feet, with six packs. Every single one of them were gorgeous.

Em walked up to the tallest one, wrapping her arms around his waist. So, that must be Sam…

"Guys, I would like you to meet my sister, Susan, and her daughters, Layla and Camille." She introduced us. Then, motioning to the other three, she said, "And this is Jared, Embry, and my husband, Sam." Embry, I think, looked me up and down and grinned. "Well hello…"

"Oh shove it." I snorted.

"Not another Leah," He whined. Wait Leah? He knows her?

"Leah?"

"-get it through that dense skull of yours!" A male voice said harshly, the sound nearing the entrance of the living room. More people! Joy! _Sarcasm..._

"It's not my fault you're a stalker!" A female voice snapped back. A voice that belongs to somebody I know very well. A guy walked into the room, fixing his glare on the floor. Leah followed in, scowling at nothing, and shaking slightly.

"LEAH!" I shrieked, causing her head to snap in my direction, a grin breaking across her face. That's when I attacked her in a hug. "Cammie!" She laughed, "What are you doing here?" In the background I faintly heard things like 'Is Leah actually happy?' and 'It's a miracle!'. I ignored them and went to answer Leah's question. "I moved here!" At least one thing good'll come from this move…


	3. The Fight

**A/N: Hey guys! This one is her first day of school and sorry it took so long getting this up. I'm not gonna say I've been busy, cause that's a lie. I just have to be in the mood to write. I'll update my next chapter as soon as I can! After you read please REVIEW, even if you didn't like it, cause as you already know, I need criticism! This one was my favorite chapter to write so far, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

…**.**

I'm laying in bed trying to get some sleep. I glanced over at my clock, it's bright red letters reading 3:00 A.M. Tomorrow's my first day of school. Crazy, right? I mean, we were only here for, like, half a day. Mom wants us to get settled in quick, or something like that. Honestly, I didn't really care. We were gonna start soon anyway. After a few hours at Aunt Em's house we left back home. I officially decided that the only good thing about this place was Leah and Seth. I haven't seen Seth yet, but it was nice talking with Leah.

We caught up on things. We didn't keep in touch when I came back to Australia. I told her everything that happened back home, besides the turning into mythological creature part. She told me some things that happened here, like Em had a kid, Seth is completely, head over heals, in love with some chick named Allison. **(A/N: Seth and Ally, cute right?)**

I found out that the guy she was arguing with was Collin. She said he was practically stalking her friend, Adriana. Kinda creepy if you ask me… I didn't really meet him yet, so my description of him would be a creep, stalker, and quiet. I think he was sulking, but I didn't really pay attention to him. Eventually sleep found me and I found myself in a dream. I don't really need to give you details, it was really random. I was in a world made of ice cream and candy, so when I woke up, I blurted something similar to it. To be exact, I said, "That's my chocolate covered llama!" I shot up in bed, seeing my mom in the doorway with raised eyebrows. "Um, hi." I said awkwardly. I can't believe I said that!

"Get ready for school, I have eggs and bacon downstairs." She grinned, ignoring my comment. Mmmm bacon… "I'll be down soon." She left the room and I got started on my morning routine. Bath first, choosing decent clothes, doing my hair, and applying little make-up. Basically I put on a black pencil skirt and a long sleeved V-neck sheer blouse, applied some eyeliner, and put my hair up in a waterfall braid, my red curls falling to my back. I pulled on my black, high heeled boots and made my way downstairs. I wasn't sure why, but I had a feeling today would be a good day. "Hey, mom." I chirped when I reached the kitchen, the scent of bacon just about leaving me drooling. "Hey sweetie, here's some food." She said, handing me a plate. I said a quick thanks and dug in.

"When do I have to leave?"

"Seven, you have ten more minutes."

I nodded and got up, placing my plate in the sink. I looked out the window, making sure it wasn't raining. Thank god it wasn't. I sat down and pulled out my Ipod. It turned seven when I was about to beat my high score of 3,487,321 on 'Temple Run'. I turned it off and slipped it into my pocket. I grabbed my book bag, keys, and lunch box. "Bye mom!" I called, before closing the front door behind me. I got into our newly bought Toyota and started it, easily finding my way to the school. When I got there, of course everyone was starring. In a school this small I'd be surprised if they weren't. I would stand out of course, red hair, blue eyes, accent. At least I have tan skin. I got out and made my way to the front office, ignoring all the staring. The office was warm and had ugly tan colored walls. Behind the desk was a plump red head with glasses.

"May I help you, dear?"

"I came here to get my schedule, I'm new." I grinned.

"Of course, Camilla Johnson, right?" I nodded.

"Here's your schedule, locker combination, and a map of the school." She handed me the papers and I murmured a thanks and walked out the tiny office. My first class was English with Ms. Mason, room three fourteen. I was scanning the room numbers, completely aware of the eyes following my every movement. They act like I'm an alien or something. This is so annoying! "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare!" I snapped. That got them to stop.

"Hey, you need some help?" A deep, husky voice called out from behind me. I turned and met face-to-chest with a huge buff guy. You could easily see his well defined muscles through his white t-shirt. He squinted into my eyes and muttered, "Darn it."

"What?"

"Nothing," He shook his head. "So, do you need help?"

"Yeah, I have no Idea how a school this small can be so confusing."

"It's not that small. We have, like, sixty kids that go here." He grinned.

"I'm sure you do. What's your name?" I can't believe I had to ask him, I mean, rude much…

"Yes, where are my manners? I'm Brady, and you are?"

"As if you don't already now," I said sarcastically. I would be surprised if someone didn't know my name, I'm already the talk of the school, I'm guessing.

"Camilla," He nodded, "Now let's see this schedule of yours." He snatched it out of my hands and scanned it, seeming satisfied. "We have four classes together, Ms. Mason's being one of them."

"Cool," I grinned, "Where's it at? And what's her class like? Is she, like, one of those teachers with a monotone voice that just drone on and on? Mornings are bad enough, I don't need to be falling asleep…" I trailed off.

"Down the hall, everyone looks forward to it, no, you seem pretty awake to me." He smirked.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," He shook his head, "Her class is right here." He motioned, walking in, me following behind. "Thanks for joining us Brady," A lady, who had to be in her twenties with dark brown hair and kind hazel eyes, said. "And who's this?"

"This is Camilla Johnson, new student."

"You can sit next to Brady, Camilla." She directed at me.

"Call me Cammy, please." I grinned.

"Of course," She smiled. "Now Brady, don't just stand there, show her to her seat so we can get started."

He led me to the back of the class, away from all the stares. We were already finished with this lesson back home, so I grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing. I wasn't really paying mind to what I was drawing, just let my hand glide across the paper. My thoughts were drifting back to Australia, to home. I miss the girls, and, Mako, and everything that has to do with home. Before I knew I was staring at Mako Island on my paper. I touched it up and fixed my details. I spent all my time drawing and class passed by in a blur. The bell rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. "And don't forget our quiz tomorrow." Ms. Mason reminded us over the noise.

I grabbed all my books and shoved them in my bag. "What did you draw? An island?" I looked up and into the eyes of Brady. "Yeah, it's a place my friends and I used to hang out at." I shrugged, following him to the door.

"You're pretty good at drawing."

"I know," I smirked.

"Well, you have Government next, Mr. LeHayes. The guy's a jerk."

"I can handle him," I grinned, looking through the window of the room, where I saw a balding man in his late-fifties. "See you later." I nodded to him and walked through the door. He looked at me and grunted. "Who are you?"

"I'm Camilla, a new student." I said slowly, as if I were talking to a kid. "Take a seat anywhere."

I looked around and took a seat next to a girl that had her nose in a book. It was either that or next to some snobby looking chick with way to much make up on. I dazed off when he started talking in that monotone voice of his.

"Camilla!" He snapped.

"What?" I asked, rather rudely. I did not like this guy. Everyone in the class was staring at me, except for the girl next to me. She seemed pretty nice.

"Pay attention!" As if I could…

"It's not my fault your dead as heck voice puts me to sleep," I muttered. If anyone, he should blame himself.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'It is not my fault that your dead voice puts me to sleep.' I mean seriously? Do you hear yourself? If you added some tone in there it would do you wonders." A few kids snickered and his face was red. Oops…

"Office! Now!"

I groaned and got up, snatching the slip from his hand. I walked out the door and made my way to the front office. I handed the lady at the front desk my slip, and she pointed out the principal's office. I knocked slightly on the door and heard a firm, "Come in." I slowly opened the door and quietly stepped in. Hm… The principal was an oldish man, maybe in his late thirties to early forties. He was balding at the top of his head. He was wearing a salmon colored sweater, the kind that your grandmother would send you for the holidays.

"Hello. You must be Camilla." He stated in a raspy voice. The kind that a smoker would have.

"Do you smoke?" I asked bluntly.

"Um… So… Why did you get sent into my office?" He asked. I could tell he was avoiding my question, but I let it slide. For now…

"It wasn't my fault, I swear. Fish-face-"

"Fish-face?"

"Mr. LeHayes." I sighed.

"Go on." He nodded.

"Well, Mr. LeHayes is a very boring teacher and I happened to space out. He yelled, I defended myself, and here I am." I explained.

"Thank god you're not a trouble maker." He shook his head.

"So, can I go?"

"You may go," He nodded.

"Thank you." I said in falsely sweet tone before I exited. I made my way through the halls and back to fish-face's class.

"What are you back here for?" He demanded.

"Well, if you must know, the principal obviously thought that you sent me there for a stupid reason, so he sent me back."

"Fine, have a seat." He grumbled.

I sat in the seat that I originally sat in and started doodling aimlessly for the rest of the class. When the bell rang I rushed out of the classroom and saw Brady standing by the door.

"How bad was it?" He asked, nodding towards the class.

"Ugh! I hate him! He sent me to the freaking principal's office." I complained.

"What did you do?" He chuckled.

"He yelled at me for spacing out and I simply told him why it was his fault I did," I shrugged.

"Ok then… What's your locker number?"

"Um…"

"You forgot it?"

"No, it's in here." I dug through the papers in my bag until I found the right one. "Locker number five-hundred and ninety-six."

"You're filling the locker between me and Paul."

"Well, I don't know who Paul is, but where is it?"

"You're standing right in front of it."

"Oh…" I mumbled. The lockers were all faded red and rusty. I grabbed the lock, spun to the right a few times before landing on the three, then turned it left to four, and turned it right again to six. I failed and tried it a few more times before giving up.

"Do you need help with that?" An amused Brady asked.

"Nope, I got it." I banged the locker with my arm in certain areas, before it popped open. I smiled in satisfaction and put my textbooks that I got in them. I closed it and turned to Brady, who's jaw was hanging open.

"What?"

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" I seriously had no idea what he was talking about.

"Open your locker without using the combo."

"I banged on it here, here, and here." I pointed to the areas on the locker. He tried it and ended up denting it. I chuckled and took out my schedule. My next class was math with Mrs. Dottie.

"Where's Mrs. Dottie's class at?"

"Follow me." I followed him down the hallway to another classroom. "Thanks," I grinned and walked into the class. Mrs. Dottie was a small, plump woman, with a pretty smile and rosy cheeks. She had on a pink sundress and was very pretty. I could already tell that we would get along.

"Hello, I'm Camilla, the new student." I chirped.

"Camilla, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" I know must people would hate that, but I didn't mind. I grinned and faced the class.

"My name is Camilla Johnson, most people call me Cammy. I just moved here with my mom and sister from Australia, that is why I have this sexy accent," I smirked. Mrs. Dottie chuckled and told me to sit next to this really big guy, similar to Brady, but bigger. I sat down and turned to the big guy.

"You better be good at math," I whispered to him. "If not, I'd probably fail."

"No worries." He smirked. I nodded to him and turned my attention back to the front of the class. She went on and on about some numbers around a triangle.

"Cammy, do you know the answer to this?" She used my nickname. YAY!

"Um, what?"

"This," She pointed to the board. It said 3a+5x8x7+45/4+6679x8.

"Um, can I just pass this question onto somebody else?"

"Answer it," She chuckled.

"Er, sixty-one?" She sighed and wrote some more crap on the board.

"Quil, answer."

"Four-hundred and twenty-eight," He stated matter-of-factly. I grinned evilly at him. He is my new ticket to passing this class.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason," I smiled sweetly. He narrowed his eyes at me, but otherwise let it go.

_RING! RING! RING! _

Finally! I got up and exited the class as fast as I can. Brady wasn't there, so I guess I'll find it on my own. Everyone was whispering and looking at this guy. He had blonde hair, big muscles, and wore an arrogant smirk. He looked about seventeen or eighteen. I turned to the nearest girl who was gawking and tapped her on the shoulder. She was in my math class, but I'm not sure what her name is.

"What's your name?"

"Zoe."

"Zoe, who's that?" I asked, nodding my head at the guy.

"His name is Ryan. He just came back from getting arrested. Apparently he beat up the quarterback on the football team so bad that he almost killed him. He's a senior and thinks that he's better than everyone else. And, you know, for some weird reason everyone likes that type of personality, so he's popular. In my opinion he's just a jerk." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"So, he's just looking for trouble?"

"Yep," She nodded. "I'd stay away from him."

"Thanks for the heads up," I smiled.

"Do you wanna sit with me at lunch later on?" She asked.

"Sure," I grinned.

_BAM!_

I looked towards the noise and saw the girl that was reading in fish-face's class. Her books were scattered and Ryan was standing over her.

"I s-s-said I w-w-was s-s-sorry." She was to quite and I had to read her lips.

"Yeah, well you should learn to watch were you're going," He smirked, shoving her. Everyone was gathering around them and I looked towards Zoe, who's eyes were wide with horror. I see Jared at the end of the hall, shaking really bad, and rushing over. I ran over to the crowd and shoved past everyone. Right when Ryan was about to grab her I rushed forward and shoved him back.

"She said she was sorry." I hissed, glaring at his cocky face.

"Yeah?" He asked rhetorically, "Well, sorry's not good enough."

I lowered my voice to a dangerously calm voice and glared up at him. I could see the girl in my peripheral vision shaking with fear. "Don't touch her," I started. "Don't think about touching her, threatening her, or even looking at her or you'll regret it." I hissed venomously.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He smirked.

"I'll shove a freaking twenty foot chain so far down you're throat that you'll be tasting scrap metal for months," I growled.

"As if you could," He said arrogantly.

"Wanna bet?" I smirked, before taking my fist back and punching him in the face with as much force as I could muster. He held his hand up to his nose and looked at me with blazing eyes.

"You'll pay for that." He growled at me before lunging. I dodged him and kicked him in the gut. He brought his hand up to slap me, but I grabbed his arm and twisted, hearing a pop. Oops….

The kids around us cheered and started chanting my name. If he almost killed the quarterback, than obviously the quarterback's a weak guy.

"What's going on here?!" A raspy voice boomed. But not just any raspy voice, the principal's.


	4. Paul

**A/N: Hey Guys! She meets Paul in this chapter! YAY! :P I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And remember to… REVIEW!**

…

The principal, who I have yet to know the name of, called the nurse down. I glanced at the girl, who was looking at me with a look of guilt, gratitude, awe, and sympathy. 'Hey,' I mouthed to her. 'What's your name?' 'Kim.' She mouthed back. I nodded and turned back to the principal. He was glaring at me and I filled my eyes with fake, unshed tears. His glare faltered slightly before he turned to the nurse. Ryan was on the floor, groaning in pain and glaring at me at the same time. She took out a first aid kit and treated his bruises, then told someone on her walkie-talkie to bring the ambulance. The principal looked up at me and I made fake tears run down my face, the only water that doesn't turn us.

"We're gonna go to my office and you're gonna tell me what happened." He said.

I nodded and quivered my bottom lip for more effect. He led me down the hall and I looked back at Ryan who was still glaring. I stopped my tears and stuck my tongue out at him. He glared even harder, if that was possible, when he saw that they were fake tears. I grinned, then started crying again when I faced the principal. He opened the office door and led me inside. I sat in front of his desk and he seated behind it.

"Ms. Johnson, I need you to tell me exactly what happened. Can you do that?" He asked slowly. I felt a bit of rage bubble up at being treated like a child, but I held it down and continued on my act.

"H-he w-w-was h-hur-hurting h-h-her," I sobbed. "I-I couldn't just watch h-h-him h-hurt m-my best f-f-friend." I just met Kim, but he didn't need to know that.

"Ryan was about to hurt Kim and you jumped in, correct?" I nodded mutely and he grabbed the phone. He dialed a number, the beeps ringing throughout the tiny office.

"May I speak to Mrs. Johnson?" He asked into the phone. Oh, crap… "Yes, this is La Push High's principal speaking… It's about your daughter… no she's fine, physically… Yes, I need you to come down… Your daughter is in big trouble Mrs. Johnson." I inwardly groaned, I'd probably get grounded or something. About ten minutes later mom came, looking very panicked.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Camilla put a student named Ryan in the hospital." He stated calmly. Ugh! Stupid principal! Mom looked at me with questioning eyes, choosing not to get mad until she knew all the details

"He was threatening her friend and she jumped in when he was about to make a grab for her friend, Kim." Mom had calculating eyes, she was choosing whether or not I lied. It was a half-truth, but she knows I was fake crying. She's not stupid, unlike some people here.

"I'm afraid that Camilla is suspended for the rest of the week." He finished. I groaned and mom glared at me.

"Is she gonna finish the rest of the day, or is she to go home now?"

"Now is fine." He nodded, filling out my suspension papers. Well, at least I don't have to go to school. "Let's get out of here Cam." Mom smiled slightly at me. I followed behind her and walked down the hall and to the exit, ignoring all the whispers and stares. I got into the passenger seat and mom sped off towards the house. She parked in the driveway and I hopped out the car, grabbing the key from my key chain. I unlocked the door and walked into the living room. Mom followed behind me and opened her mouth the speak, but I spoke before she could.

"How much trouble am I in?"

"Heaps," She murmured "But, I want to know the full story."

I explained everything that happened to her, from seeing Kim being shoved to when she arrived. When I finished she squealed and hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you!" She squealed. Yep, this is my parent figure. "But, you're still grounded, two weeks." I groaned and she chuckled. "You can't leave this house unless it's school related. No laptop, TV, or use of your Ipod."

"Not my baby!" I groaned. I need my Ipod like I need to breathe, she can't take it away! I would die!

"Yep, hand it over." She smirked. I slowly pulled the Ipod out of my pocket and put it in her outstretched palm. Well, I officially died on the inside.

"Laptop." I grudgingly made my way over to my room to get my laptop. I slipped my purple laptop out of its case and walked back to her.

"There, I just gave you my life and soul, I'll be in my room." She took away EVERYTHING! Now how would I spend my time? Reading? Heck no! I can't think of anything else. There's not much to do here. After just being grounded I usually spend hours in my room, and she doesn't check on me. I live in a one story house, the window is not that small, and I am bored out of my mind. I glance out the window and the sun is very bright, a rare sunny day. I step over to my window and carefully unlock it. I heard that the beach isn't to far from here; everything is close in La Push.

I carefully slip out of my window, careful not to get hurt. I land on the soft grass and glance around. To the left, behind the house, is a forest with a trail. It's very used, though I'm not sure where it leads. To the right, the main road, is, well, the main road. It leads to all the other areas, like, the beach, the store, the school, and main things like that. I stalked towards the main road and I made it to the beach in less than five minutes. I was fuming by the time I got there. "Stupid Ryan, stupid principal, stupid mom, stupid school," I muttered.

"What the heck happened to you?" An amused voice asked from behind me. I turned around, unaware that I was not alone, and glared at whoever said that. He was very tall, and that's coming from me, at least five inches taller than me. He was drop dead gorgeous and he didn't have a shirt on, showing his eight pack. I didn't even know that was possible! I looked into his deep brown eyes and my glare faltered slightly.

"Who's asking?" I spoke through clenched teeth. Stupid stranger asking me stuff…

"Hm… I'm Paul." He spoke in a daze, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Good to know." I said sarcastically, while crossing my arms.

"And you are?" He smirked. None of your business… I turned around and started walking the opposite direction. I swear I heard him mutter something like, 'Why'd I get stuck with the difficult one.' I just shrugged it off and kept walking.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called. I snorted, as if. I felt my butt vibrate and I pulled my phone out my back pocket. It was a text from Leah.

** Hey! I heard you put Ryan in his place. I'm so proud of you! How much trouble are you in?**

Wow, news sure travels fast in La Push. Another reason to add to my hatred of small towns.

** Heaps. Mom took all my electronics, besides my phone. :( I snuck out earlier to First Beach and now some creeper is following me. :P **

I smirked, creeper is definitely an understatement. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I immediately spun around. That Paul dude was looking down at me with a weird expression.

"Can I help you?" I asked annoyed.

"You never told me your name," He pointed out.

"So?"

"So, I want you to tell me." My phone vibrated and I glanced down at it.

** What's his name? I'm certain I would know him.**

I glanced up at Paul, only to see him trying to angle his head so he could read my text. "Hey! Mind your own business!" I yelled. His head snapped to my face and he didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. I shook my head and replied to her.

** His name is Paul or something. Tall dude, takes steroids. Ring a bell?**

I felt something poke my arm and realized it was Paul continuously poking my arm. "Will you stop that?" I scowled. "Nope," He grinned. "Oh, my, god," I groaned. "What do you want from me?"

"Tell me your name."

"Megan," I lied easily. And he bought it. I looked down at my new text from Leah.

** LMFAO! :D PAUL is following you? Wow, sucks to be you. But don't worry. I'll save yah. ;) **

Thank god. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and faced Paul. "So, you know my name, know what do you want?"

"You have an accent," He stated dumbly. "Really? I haven't noticed." I rolled my eyes.

"Where yah from?"

"Guess," I smirked. He pouted, his bottom lip sticking out in an adorable fashion. Wait... Hold up. Adorable? Since when can a guy as big as him be described as adorable?

"England?" He guessed.

"Psh. No," I snorted.

"Just tell me," He whined, I'm guessing out of places to name. And he only named one...

"Hey Paul," A voice called out from behind us. I turned and saw the one and only, Leah. Took her long enough...

"Leah," He greeted. She looked to Paul, back to me, and then back to Paul. "Whose your friend?" She smirked. I snorted. Of course, go for the I-have-no-idea-who-you-are road.

"Leah, Megan," He gestured between us with his hands. "Megan, Leah." She raised an eyebrow at the name, but didn't say anything about it. "Um, Paul, we have a, um, thing we have to get to." She lied. He raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded.

"Megan, I'll see you around?" He asked hopefully.

"I hope not," I rolled my eyes. He pouted and turned to Leah.

"C'mon Leah," With one last nod to me, they walked off to the forest. The sky's are looking grey, I really should get home. I followed the trail down the street that led to my house. When I the house came into view I felt a drop of water soak my skin.

"Crap!"

_1_ Adrenaline rush kicked in and I ran as fast as my legs would take me.

_2_ I got closer and closer to the house.

_3 _I ran up our front lawn while more rain splattered down.

_4_ I tried to unlock the window as fast as possible.

_5 _I clicked it open and slid the window up.

_6 _I climbed into the window as fast as possible.

_7 _I turn around and lock the window.

_8 _I squeeze my hand, as if squashing a lemon, and evaporate the water.

_9_ I'm completely dry and don't grow a tail._  
_

_10_ I just broke a new record!

I plopped on my bed, exhausted from running so much, and breathe a sigh of relief. That was way too close, I have to be more careful. If I got caught in the rain any further from where I was, I'm sure my cover would've been blow. The light streaming through my window indacate that it's the evening. I doze off into a dreamless slumber.


	5. AN, please read

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have a major case of writers block! :( I have no intention whatsoever to abandon this story. Please be patient while I gather my thoughts, and plot together. Also, I'm focusing on my other fic, too. As, I know exactly where that story is coming along. Again, I'm really, really, sorry! I'll update when I can!**


End file.
